The present disclosure relates to the field of projectile weapon sights and, in particular, to a combined reflex and laser sight having co-aligned iron sights. The weapon may be a rifle or other firearm, or other ballistics projectile launcher.
Reflex sights are generally known in the art and typically include a battery-powered light source such as an LED or laser for projecting an illuminated reticle image, such as a red dot. Such reflex sights include a lens assembly (typically non-magnifying), e.g., employing a beam splitter or dichroic mirror allowing the user to view a target field of view. The lens assembly contains a reflective coating or film that reflects light from the light source along the viewing axis of the lens so that the viewer sees both the target field of view and projected reticle image superimposed thereon to aid the user in aiming the barrel of a firearm or other projectile weapon. Laser sights are also known and comprise one or more laser devices configured to emit a laser beam onto a target for the purpose of aiding the user in aiming the barrel of a firearm or other weapon.
In each case, the alignment of the sight must be adjusted with respect to the barrel of the weapon (bore sighted) so that the position of the emitted light (i.e., the reticle image on the lens in the case of a reflex sight or the position of the laser beam on the target in the case of a laser sight) corresponds with or intersects the trajectory path of the fired projectile at the target. The process of adjusting the alignment of the sight to reconcile the point of aim with the point of impact typically involves adjusting the horizontal alignment (windage) and vertical alignment (elevation) using threaded adjustment screws. The process of adjusting the alignment of a sight relative to the barrel of a weapon must also take into account a number of factors, including the fact that the sight is offset from the axis of the barrel and the fact that a beam emitted by a laser module will travel in a straight line whereas the projectile will follow a ballistics trajectory and, thus, can be a time consuming process. In the case of multiple sights, the horizontal and vertical alignment must be performed for each sight.
In addition, even when a sight has been bore sighted for a particular weapon, it may be necessary to re-bore sight for different conditions, including changes in distance to target (for example, long range vs. short range or close combat conditions), differences in muzzle velocity or projectile speed for different types of ammunition rounds), and changes in incline (e.g., level shooting vs. elevated or depressed firing position relative to target), and so forth.
Iron sights refer to a system of fixed or adjustable physical or mechanical alignment markers used to assist in the aiming of a firearm and commonly include a rear sight, such as a notch or ring, mounted perpendicular to the line of sight and a front sight, such as a post, bead, or ring. Although iron sights lack the precision of a laser sight or optical sight (e.g., reflex sight or telescopic sight), iron sights may still be provided alongside other sighting devices, e.g., for backup usage. However, even when a firearm is equipped with one or more precision sights such as a laser sight and/or optical sight as well as iron sights, the iron sights are not typically co-aligned with the precision sight. Even in the case of adjustable iron sights that can be adjusted for elevation and windage, the iron sights are not typically co-aligned with the precision sights, such that the iron sights and the precision sight must be separately bore sighted to the weapon.
The present disclosure contemplates a new and improved sight apparatus including a combined reflex sight and laser sight in combination with iron sights wherein the reflex sight, laser sight, and iron sights are co-aligned on a single laser bench such that all three sights can be bore sighted to the weapon together.